


A Very Sciles Valentine's Day

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be my Valentine?" Scott asked innocently, dimples prominent on his chubby cheeks.</p><p>Seven-year-old Stiles twiddled his thumbs nervously before accepting the gift. The red heart-shaped card was slanted, probably cut out from construction paper by Scott himself, and it looked like the other boy had drowned it in glitter.</p><p>"Thank you." Stiles blushed.</p><p>(Prompt: kid!Sciles on Valentine's Day. Some fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Sciles Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Enjoy some Skittles fluff. My first fluff ever, BTW.

Seven-year-old Scott was smiling brightly as his arm was outstretched, Valentine's card in hand.

"Be my Valentine?" Scott asked innocently, dimples prominent on his chubby cheeks.

Seven-year-old Stiles twiddled his thumbs nervously before accepting the gift. The red heart-shaped card was slanted, probably cut out from construction paper by Scott himself, and it looked like the other boy had drowned it in glitter.

"Thank you." Stiles blushed.

Scott's happy face lit up before he returned to the center of the room where everyone else was exchanging Valentine's to each other.

Stiles had been sitting in the corner, deciding that he was above Valentine's Day. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had no one to give a Valentine's Day card to. He ran his thumb over the card Scott had given him, getting some glitter all over his hand.

Scott was giving out cards to everyone, but only Stiles got glitter and that meant he was special. Obviously. Stiles eyed his Batman backpack by his cubbyhole and began contemplating. If Scott thought he was special, then obviously Stiles had to give him a gift as well.

Scott was handing out a card to Danny Mahealani when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Stiles. He was standing behind him, shuffling his feet nervously and biting his lip as he held his backpack behind him. Without saying a word, Stiles held out his backpack to him and dumped the contents at Scott's feet. Batman Valentine's Day cards, a bunch of crumbled up single roses, and a box of chocolates that was bent in the corners. His parents had bought him all this stuff to hand out to the other kids, but he never planned to give out any . . . until now.

"Be my Valentine?" Stiles asked bashfully.

Scott was shocked, to say the least, but still felt flattered and flashed his amazing smile as he picked up the cards and flowers and the box of chocolates and nodded his head.

"Okay, Stiles," Scott said sweetly. He leaned in and pecked his lips over Stiles' cheek before leaving to stuff all of these goodies in his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
